Secret Mission
by Arctic42
Summary: Naruto, Shikamaru, and Sasuke, are paired up with Hinata, Temari, and Sakura. When they go on a mission to stop a ninja from the clouds, what will happen? Crappy summary / Pwnage story! NaruHina, ShikaTema, SasuSaku. R&R K-UP ... for now... Dunanaaa!
1. The Mission

**Hey..I hope everyone likes this...I got no reviews on my Elfen Lied story..so..maybe more people like Naruto..Please REVIEW!! -Then read my other stuff...**

**I DO NOT OWN THIS ANIME... duh.. But I sorta...made some of the moves and evil ppl.**

**_ENJOY!!_**

**Chapter 1 The Special Mission**

Naruto walked downstairs, slipping his Shinobi boots on.

He stumbled over and down into the chair at his kitchen table.

Then he poured some milk into a bowl of cereal.

As he was taking a bite out of his breakfast, he noticed some other ninjas running along the walkway.

So he dropped his spoon, slipped on his black shirt, and orange hoodie, and jumped outside.

He saw Shikamaru and Temari running alongside eachother, towards the Hokage's tower.

Naruto raced after them.

"Hey! Sikamaru! Temari! Wait up," he yelled from behind them, and they slowed up.

"Where are you two going?" He asked them, confused.

Shikamaru brightened up a little bit, "Good, Hokage-sama wanted you to come on this mission too."

"Mission..wha..?" Naruto totally didn't get it, but, "I'm ready, dattebayo!"

So, those three raced off towards Lady Tsunade's place.

* * *

"Sakura... Sakura!?" Somebody was knocking on her door.

Sakura walked downstairs and into the living room. "Who is it!?"

As she opened up the door, her tone instantly turned from paranoid, to sunshiney.

"Sasuke-kun!" she cheered, as she let him come in, but he refused.

"Tsunade wants us immediately for a mission." Then Sakura ran upstairs, ands came down, in a pink tanktop, black hooded jacket, and black pants, with Kunoichi boots.

As she walked out the door, she attached the sheathed sword to her brown leather belt.

Sasuke was wearing long black baggy pants, a silver shirt, Shinobi boots, and his two sword strapped onto his back.

The couple darted off together towards the Hokage's tower.

Then Sakura asked, "Sasuke, what is the mission..?"

"I'm... not sure yet, but Tsunade will definitely know," he said, then he nodded to her and they kept running.

Then, as they neared the tower, they were still running.

Sakura's foot hit the root of a tree, and she fell, only to be caught in Sasuke's arms.

His warm eyes met hers, as they stared at eachother, Then Naruto burst up.

"Hey Sasuke... Hey Sakura." Naruto walked pver to them cooly, with his hands in his pockets.

"Oh.. Hey Naruto." Sakura said, while getting to her feet.

Shikamaru and Temari slowly walked up, close behind them.

Shikamaru was wearing long baggy green-gray pants, with a silver shirt on, and a dark-gray, long jacket.

Then, Temari, right behind him, had somewhat of a black shirt-dress, with black capris on under that. She wore dark-purple straps that held her fan to her back.

As the 5 ninjas walked up to the tower's entrance, Shikamaru sighed, "I hope this mission isn't too troublesome."

Everyone laughed, as Temari wrapped her arm around his arm, and leaned against him.

As the team walked over to the door of Tsunade's room, Naruto eagerly opened the door.

Inside was Tsunade, Shizune, and Hinata, who jumped up at the sight of Naruto.

"Oh, hey Hinata," he said to her, and she blushed. "Hey N-Naruto."

"Good, here are all 6 team members, ready for the quest ahead!" Tsunade stood up.

"Your mission will be: Search for the hideout of Aoi Denkou."

"Who?" All 6 ninjas asked, confused looks on their faces.

Tsunade handed Shikamaru a scroll, "Since you are the brains on this mission, you take control of that, it has the whereabouts of Denkou."

Then the ninjas, barely understanding this, ran towards the exit.

Naruto then broke the ice and said, "I don't get this..."

"I don't either, but it's out of our hands to know or not..." Shikamaru looked down at the scroll in his belt hook.

He sighed, "We just gotta get there, take him back, then we're done."

Naruto agreed, and they were about half way to the gate.

As they neared the gate, Shikamaru, the leader, slowed up then stopped.

He pulled out the scroll, "Lets see...where are we going..."

**. . . To Be Continued.. xD**

**I hope you enjoy.. I will continue posting more chapters depending on the amount of Reviews...**


	2. Begin!

**Hey.. I got 1 review...I kinda want more...**

**Thx, _Trunksmybaby_**

**But.. I like writing so I'ma keep going! **

**_ENJOY!!_**

**Chapter 2 Begin!**

* * *

Shikamaru unrolled the scroll, "Look guys."

It was a big map, showing where the location of Denkou is.

"So.. we go North-West, right?" That was the blonde-haired ninja, Naruto.

Then Sakura said, "Let's go then!" And they took off, jumping throgh the trees.

There would be an occasional blurt-out from Naruto, but he would shut up after a bit.

They slowed down once they saw some lightning ninjas ahead.

They could tell they were lightning, because there was lightning chakra armor on them.

Then Sasuke whispered, "They might be Aoi's guards or something..."

"I agree with Sasuke-kun!" she said, a little bit too loudle, hearts in her eyes.

The guards had spotted them.

They all jumped in different directions as a bolt of lightning hit the tree where they were.

Shikamaru threw some shadow kunai at the guards, making it explode on them.

Once the dust was gone, they were tied up in shadow bindings.

Sakura ran out of the undergrowth and smacked one up into the air, and Naruto appeared and drop-kicked him down into the ground.

Then, a fire dragon raged out of the trees and blasted another group of guards, finishing off that post.

Temari, Hinata, and the fire-styled Sasuke, walked out of the trees. "Easy," Sasuke said.

Then Naruto said, "Mmkay, we'd better move on before more reinforcements come."

Too late.

Hail begin raining down on them.

Then some more cloud ninjas jumped down on them from above. "RASENGAN!!"

Naruto formed his Rasengan and jumped up, reflecting the ice away, then spun a few cloud nin's away.

A second group of ninjas formed around them.

As Naruto landed, he obliviously said, "Look guys,I formed my Rasengan with one hand. No clone-"

He was cut off as Sasuke pushed him to the ground.

"Hey! What was tha-" Naruto began...

"You mean you don't see these ninjas, and the kunai that almost just hit you?" Sasuke looked at him wierd as he spoke.

Come to think of it, none of the others looked very worried.

Sakura was healing some cuts on her knuckle, but that was about all.

Sasuke must only be seeing them because of his Sharingan.

So, he jumped up into the air, and cast a Fireball Jutsu down on an area of them, but it went right through them.

They were _transparent!_

"Gah." He landed, followed by some questions from Sakura:

"Why did you just shoot a fireball over there? Trying to kill the flowers eh? Oh well, are we ready to go?"

Sasuke glanced over at her, "Be quiet."

"Why? No one is here." That was Naruto cutting in.

Sasuke sighed, "I guess you can't see them then."

Shikamaru, Temari, and Hinata all turned back towards the others, gathering around them.

"What's going on?" All three of them murmered as they came over.

Then Sasuke decided to do something, since the other ninjas were creeping in on them.

He pulled out a windmill shuriken, spun it, then threw it, and it slid right through their transparent bodies, but as it went through, they solidified, then faded out again.

Temari had seen it. "Whoa! I saw them," she said, taking her fan out of it's straps on her back.

"I have an idea," Sasuke said. "Shadow Clan Jutsu." He formed enough clones to match the enemies' number of guards.

Sasuke then said, "Grand Fireball Jutsu!!" And he blew a giant ball of flames at the guards.

As the fire hit them, they became solidified, and they tried to get out of the cage of fire but couldn't.

Then, they shot water beams, getting rid of the fire, but that was all as planned.

Sasuke's clones fell down upon the ebemies while they were still solid, grabbing them and holding them in place.

"SANDSTORM JUTSU!!" There came Temari's voice as she swung her fan sending waves of sand and wind at the clones and enemies. The clones poofed, but the enemies were shot agains the trees.

Then Sasuke's shuriken swirled around then and the trees, coiling them to it.

He walked over and placed a seal-tag against the coils, to keep it in place.

"Whoa!" All the ninjas ran over towards Sasuke and the guards.

A few comments came out:

"I can't believe I didn't see those guys! Gah, dattebayo!"

"Good job, Sasuke-kun!"

"Invisible enemies, how troublesome."

"G-G-Good... j-job."

"Well, we got 'em."

**You can guess who said each one. **

Then, lead by Sasuke, they set off again . . .

**Please, R&R, next Chapter, coming soon! **

**Tell yout friends about me, or the next food item you eat, will spill all over you. Evil huh? XD**


	3. HeadQuarters of Denkou

**Umm... Chapter 3 of everyone's favorite story!!**

**_ENJOY!!_**

**Chapter 3 HeadQuarters of Aoi**

* * *

She was running past the trees with everyone else.

But she felt so stupid for not being of any help to the last fight.

Sasuke probably thought she was useless...

Sakura was snapped back into reality when everyone stopped.

There was a giant hole, and inside, was some small huts, surrounded by wolves.

The wolves had black chakra surrounding them, no, black lightning.

Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, Temari, and Hinata, followed by Sakura, all jumped up into trees to get better looks.

"I wonder why Cloud Ninjas would build a camp, in a hole." Sakura asked, looking around for an answer.

Sasuke was obviously the one to answer with: "It's because he's an exiled ninja, from the Village Hidden in the Clouds. And those kind of ninjas won't chase him this far away, and down in holes."

She nodded, then looked back down in there.

"I bet there are tunnels down under ground, using the darkness to hide them from attackers." That was Shikamaru.

Then Temari broke in, "But why would they hide if they are murdering exiles?"

"Because too many ninjas could kill them, and if an entire village army is after them... Their best bet it to hide," Sasuke explained.

"Yep," Shikamaru said, agreeing with Sasuke, then continued, "So, to get down there... I have a plan."

* * *

The plan was to build tunnels down and into the bottom of their tunnels, from here.

Then, as they try to flee up, we tunnel into the upper part of their tunnels, blocking them in.

So, then they could attack from both sides, defeating the cloud ninjas, and then they would use the tunnels to get back out.

Or... that was how Shikamaru drew it.

"Shikamaru... you need drawing lessons!" There goes Naruto, making a big fuss over nothing.

But Shikamaru ignored him and continued, "So, everyone get it?"

"Hai!"

"Mhmm."

"Yeah!"

"Y-Yes."

"I get it..."

"Good."

So, Temari, leading Shikamaru and Hinata, took the first tunnel to meet the ninjas at the bottom of their tunnels.

Shikamaru explained that since Temari's wind style jutsu made more noise, hey should go as far down as possible underground to hide the sound. And that before an attack, they wouldn't know what it was, and the would flee up, just as planned.

Then, since Naruto has Rasengan, which was quieter, he would sneak up and meet them at a higher point in the tunnels.

"Hey, do you hear that Denkou-sama?"

"Yeah." They heard the fan, just as noted.

Then a shower of rocks hit them from the wall by them, and out came 3 ninjas.

Most of the Lightning Ninjas fled, but Aoi stayed.

Then the dark-haired ninja said, "Oi! You aren't guna run like your _comrades_ there?"

A blonde female ninja put her hands to her hips. "Hmm..?"

As a large rock fell from where the broke through, a the remaining ninja hit it with her palm, sending it soaring over at Denkou.

Aoi jumped out of the way, letting it crash agsinst the wall where he was moments ago.

Then the blonde female, Temari yelled, "Go! Shikamaru!"

A Shadow Clone of Shikamaru's appeared behind Denkou, holding him still.

"Huh?" Aoi blurted out, as Hinata flash infront of him, and psalmed him on the cin sending him into the air.

Then Temari swung her fan and blasted a wave of wind at him, slamming him into the wall behind him.

Aoi tried to stand up, and began limping towards the latter that leads out.

Shikamaru's clone poofed as he ran past the smoke and began climbing the latter behind him.

Denkou reached another platform, and ran over to another latter.

Shikamaru threw about 5 shadow kunai at him, but he coutered it with his own needles.

Once they hit, Shikamaru's kunai exploded into smoke, and more kunai swirled around the needles and at Aoi.

The Cloud Ninja jumped up, pushing off of the ladder step, dodged the kunai, and landed at the top of the latter, on another platform.

Aoi, feeling satisfied with himself, turned around, only to see a hole in the wall, and 3 more ninjas.

Shikamaru came up the latter followed closely by Temari and Hinata.

"Perfect timing," Shimaru said to the new 3 ninjas, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura.

Then Aoi studdered and said, "W-W-Who a-are y-you ninjas?"

"We are Konoha."

**Next Ch. coming soon . . .**


	4. Captured!

**Okay... The title of this chapter might give everything away, but still,**

**_ENJOY!!_**

**Chapter 4 Captured!**

"Hmm..." The blonde haired lady sat down.

"What's wrong?" That was another dark haired woman, who walked over beside the other person's desk.

"Shizune, do you think it was okay sending 6 kids off alone, to catch an exiled ninja for the Cloud Village...?"

**Probably not . . .**

"Fireball Jutsu!!" Sasuke jumped up and blew waves of fire onto the opponent.

The attack was followed by a punch in the gut from Sakura, sending Aoi into the wall.

"Heh, good punch Sakura."

She blushed and replaint with a simple, "Thanks, Sasuke-kun."

As the cloud ninja stood up, Hinata appeared infront of him and said, "64 palms."

Then she began rapidly hitting him, until, at the final hit, she slammed him up into the air, followed by Naruto's Rasengan from above.

As he got up from the last attack, he felt so weak that he could barely stand.

Temari walked over to him and put her foot on his back. "Give up?"

He looked at her and paused for a second, then they heard loud footsteps coming towards them.

"Nope," he said, as more ninjas jumped down from the top floor, dark lightning covering their bodies.

They shoot beams of lightning at Temari, who blocked with her wind fan, but the pressure still pushed her off of Denkou.

The feigning Aoi jumped up onto his feet and ushed over to his guards.

Shikamaru ran past Temari and swung his katana and a guard, but the lightning just reflected it.

Then Sakura jumped up and slammed the ground by the guards, making cracks that slid under them, but they just jumped away them blasted Sakura with llightning, sending her against the wall.

As Sakura hit the wall, she fell unconcious, the terrain around her slipping away . . .

"Kyaaaa!!" That was Sasuke, charging at the ninjas, "CHIDORI!"

He formed Chidori in his left hand then flashed past the first guards, their bodies hitting the ground.

Then he swung the Chidori at Aoi, but he dodged.

Then Sasuke swung his arm back around, but Aoi avoided _it _too.

Shikamaru ran up behind Aoi and swung some shadow kunai at him, but he jumpt jumped over Sasuke to where Sakura was.

"This girl, she is a delicacy." With that, he picked her up in his arms, then he frmed a ball of water infront of him, that carved out a tunned.

He dashed through it, Sasuke and Naruto right behind him.

Temari, Hinata, and Shikamaru followed closely behind Sasuke and Naruto.

They rounded bends and drops in the tunnel, but somehow they couldn't catch him.

Finally, Sasuke and Naruto got around the last turn,. and saw Aoi's form, fading away into water.

The last words of him were, "She, will be my queen."

Then his body disipated, the blue orb still floating there.

Temari, Shikamaru, and Hinata came around the turn a second later.

Then Naruto cursed, "Gah, they have Sakura..."

Naruto and Sakura had been frends since they were kids, and he used to have a big crush on her, but, over time, him and Hinata started liking eachother . . .

Then, the blue orb burst and water began flooding the tunnel.

"Uh oh! Run!" Shikamaru yelled, as Temari swung her fan, creating a hole that lead to the surface.

They all jumped through, and came out in the forest somewhere.

"Where are we..?" Naruto asked, confused.

Then Shikamaru pointed at a scrol sitting in a "V" in a tree. "Right where we started.."

"Except we don't have Sakura." That was Sasuke's quiet voice.

They all walked over to the tree and sat down around it, thinking . . .

She awoke in a silver room. And by silver room, I mean, silver tiled floor, silver wall, and silver cieling.

They had shining glass light-tubes, the ran along the walls, and the light even made those look silver.

But, there was a window and it was night time.

Sakura stood up and looked around, _where am I?_

She noticed that she was wearing different clothes, instead of a tanktop, jacket, and pats, she now had a skirt, and a white tanktop, that went down to the top of her stomach.

Only one word came to her mind. _Perverts._

She walked over to the door, nd before she could open it, it was opened from the other side.

"Hello." It sounded familiar, and when she looked up, it was Aoi.

She had been captured!


	5. Illusions

****

Hmmm... what to do now... Oh yeah.. WRITE!!

**_ENJOY!!_**

**Chapter 5 Illusions**

* * *

Sakura fell backwards onto the tile floor.

"W-Why am I here?"

Aoi just smiled, "You are to be my new queen." He extended a hand to help her up, but she knocked it away and pushed herself up.

She backed away to the pther side of the room.

"Why are you running, my dear?" He walked towards her.

_Now's my chance! _She ran past him to the door, but as she passed, he tried to grab her shoulder but got the strap of her shirt instead, tearing it.

"Huh!?" She slipped forward, holding her shirt up to cover herself.

She stood up and stumbled out of the room.

Sakura ran past the guards, a few trying to catch her.

Then she stepped into a room, closing the door behind her.

Inside, she saw a bed, and... AOI!?

_How was he here!?_

She turned and tried to open the door, but it was locked.

Then, Aoi walked over to her, and reached out for her, but she just charged and headbutted him in the stomach.

Then she ran across the room and opened the other door, flinging her self out into a hallway.

She collided with an armored soldier.

He reached for her, she avoided and began running down the hallway towards a door to the outside.

Then, a giant hole appeared infront of her.

_Huh? That wasn't here before... _she thought, then she turned to see about 50 guards running towards her.

She froze. _Hole, or weapons. Hole... or weapons... Hole!_

With that last thought, she did a backflip, dodging some swords, and she dove down into the hole.

It was pitchblack.

Nothing.

BAM!

She hit something... but there was no pain, _is this death?_

"No, this isn't death. You have come to me. I knew it."

That was Sasuke's voice! _I'm saved!_

"SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura ran towards the voice and began emracing him, then light sort of... appeared, and she noticed that it wasn't Sasuke, it was Aoi.

She stumbled off him, and walked backwards, then she noticed she had landed on a bed when she had falled through the door, because she bumped into it.

_This is the same room I was in before!!_

There were no doors though.

She panicked. _What now?_

He walked towards her and outstretched a hand towards her.

Then, he embraced her, and I mean, the kind of embrace that two people that love eachother would do.

You know, when two people haven't seen eachother in years, then they finally remeet.

The funny thing is, is that she didn't fight back.

It was like some sort of spell was making her stay there.

But, she didn't fight this silver haired man. Well, more like 18 year old, but still.

His hands held her tight around her lower-back, and her head was pressed up to his chest.

Then, she looked up at him, as he bent his head over and was about to kiss her lips, but then-

She awoke, lying in a large comforable bed.

_It was... a dream?_

She sat up, and noticed that she had a green turtle-neck sweater on, and she had a short, black skirt on.

Just then, she heard an alarm go off, so she kneeled and crawled ou of the bed, then stood up on the floor.

The walls and cieling were wood, the floor was stone.

_Definitely not like in my _dream.

Sakura walked over to the door and opened it, and what she saw, was a big surprise. . . .

**What will happen? Keep reading to find out! **

**SasuSaku (Next Chapter)**


End file.
